This application seeks partial funding for a FASEB Summer Research Conference on Lymphocytes and Antibody Production to be held June 30 - July 5 in Saxtons River, Vermont. The goal of this conference is to bring together cellular immunologists, molecular biologists, cell biologists and clinical immunologists to discuss the activation and regulation of cells generating immune responses. It will be a particular aim of this conference to attract younger scientists and involve them in discussion of current work. Progress in cellular immunology, cell biology and molecular biology has been so rapid in the past decade that most immunologists find it necessary to be conversant in, if not work in all three disciplines. This need extends even into clinical immunology where molecular techniques have been incorporated into the diagnostic armamentarium and will no doubt contribute directly to treatment strategies. For this reason a useful meeting requires a mixture of scientists spanning methodological approaches in a setting where intense exchange and discussion is possible. For this purpose the form of a one week conference in an isolated setting with a selected and limited number of participants is the ideal solution. Such meetings are rare, and when held are available to only a select group of participants. In constructing this meeting we have put together a panel of invited speakers who are engaged in studies on the organismal, cellular, subcellular and molecular levels, which focus on the activation of functioning lymphocytes. The sub-theme of this meeting is the analysis of functional sub-populations of antigen presenting cells and B lymphocytes. Evidence has accumulated from several laboratories suggesting that such sub-populations exist yet direct evidence and an understanding of the functional relevance of these cells have not been established. It will be a particular aim of this meeting to see if we can now do this.